


I Love You More Than Jimmy Buffett

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [16]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it been awhile... but here you go!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than Jimmy Buffett

**Author's Note:**

> I know it been awhile... but here you go!

Perry walked into his and J.D.’s shared apartment reluctantly. “J.D.?” He and J.D. had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if J.D. was still mad or not.

“Samantha?” Perry repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Daisy!? Open up!” Perry yelled childishly.

“Perry shut up!” Perry smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that J.D. was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Perry mocked.

“I’m not!” J.D. yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Fiona!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN JIMMY BUFFETT!” The door swung open. J.D. was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Perry couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Perry fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” J.D. whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. J.D. I love you more than Jimmy Buffett.” Perry stood up and opened his arms to J.D..

“Yay!” J.D. jumped into Perry’s open arms, knocking both of them down in a flailing heap of limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably ship this too much for my own good...


End file.
